ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Onion Harness
This item was given out at character creation when you created a Warrior back during beta. After the beta servers were closed it was removed from the game and replaced with the current Race Specific Starting Gear that all new characters start with.--Nuala Phoenix 17:24, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ---- If this is true, this would merit keeping the Onion gear in FFXIclopedia. While the policy of FFXIclopedia is to delete items not found in the .dats, the policy is not as clear as it should be. If it was a no tolerance policy, all event NMs would have to be deleted because technically they no longer exist in the game anymore. And, some of the ones that are deleted, then reappear every year, like the Genji Armor NMs, would have to have their pages deleted, then restored every year. I don't know where to recommend clarification of the delete 'nonexistent items, monsters' policy, but my opinion is the policy should be: keep any gear, items, monsters that have existed in FFXI at any time, even if they no longer exist, but delete any gear, items, monsters that only existed in FFXI's dats for a limited time before they were deleted and which never surfaced into the actual game. This would allow all Event NMs to exist (which shouldn't be deleted anyway just as pages for historic Events remain here), deleted monsters to exist (though most don't have pages, like Banshee Bunny or that Goblin that was deleted from KRT), and items/gear/weapons to exist (to my knowledge, none of these available in the game have been deleted since May 2002). I'm curious, where did you hear about this (or did you actually play FFXI in the original beta)? If you found it online, I'd like to see the source as the original beta is very poorly documented in English and the only details I know were level caps, server merges, and the experiment with NMs, including a few that never existed outside Beta. Any information would be welcomed. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 20:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ---- I was a beta tester Pre-Rise of Zilart which is when the Race Specific Gear was introduced. I've tried finding documentation on Onion harness, but the only place I can find in english that still has it listed is Somepage. --Nuala Phoenix 18:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Pre-RotZ, was that the PS2 Beta (late 2001- spring 2002) or the PC Beta (Summer-Fall 2002)? This somepage link has more Onion gear, though they purged a lot of it, presumably last March:. This has info on what was purged. This page also mentions Onion armor, but I can't read Japanese http://www.ki-ss.net/item/armor/4.html. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) PC. Because PS2 lasted longer then PC and well into RoZ. I don't remember the dates though. I just remember harness was warrior, I think doublet was whm and thf, vest was mnk and robe was blm and rdm I can't remember though.--Nuala Phoenix 23:42, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I guess I'll just Propose that a ' ' tag be created for articles about items/monsters/events/etc that were either in beta, or pre-RoZ but phased out do to natural progression of the games development, Or were a one time appearance during an event, Like Wayward Worm. Or were event items that can sometimes be reattained during the events replay the next year, if the same event is replayed, Like the summer event and the bathing suits, and those that can't be reobtained because the event hasn't been replayed Dash Sash and Buffallo Blits. --Nuala Phoenix 13:19, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Item pages for items that no longer exist in the DATs will be deleted. You can keep a record of them on History: Items Out of Use. -- 14:56, 5 October 2007 (UTC)